


Every Moment Of Forever

by captnjmo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnjmo/pseuds/captnjmo
Summary: Set in season 6 after Emma told everyone about her visions.





	Every Moment Of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from a quote I saw a while back and thought it would make a good one shot. I apologise if this is bad it's been a while since I've written anything.

Even knowing that being forced to tell her family about the visions was just a cruel trick by Storybrooke's newest arrival, as soon and the words stopped just being in her head she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, it didn't stop the worry and dread that crept up on her every time she let her mind wonder. She wasn't just worried, she was downright terrified about what the near future had in store for her, she had lost people so many times and wasn't about to let her family go through that, unfortunately she wasn't the only one who was going to do whatever was needed, Killian was quite willing to switch places with her and she knew it, despite his initial anger because of her keeping something from him that anger quickly melted into worry, concern, dread, he was trying to put on a brave face but unfortunately for him he'd fallen in love with a human lie detector. 

"Killian I know you're worried but I don't want to talk about it anymore today, come to bed, please." Emma spoke with mild desperation in her voice, she really did get riled up when someone even just mentions her upcoming death, she cant blame them for worrying, god so was she which was part of the reason she hated any mention of it but she knew she would be in the exact same state of mind as her parents, Henry, Killian and Regina is it was someone she loved battling against fate.  
"Now Swan, you know I don't want to stop talking about it because I'm worried about you, I always will be, but I'm not the type of man to decline a lady of her request to be joined in bed, especially if that lady is yourself." He smiled that smirk at her, the one that made her knees weak and her unable to avoid cracking a little smile herself.  
"Especially?" She smirked back at him as he slowly removed his leather jacket and placed it on top of the drawers, he began to remove his dark blue shirt and black jeans, she kept her gaze on him taking in every inch of him as he peeled the fabric off his body, he flashed her another smirk, raising his eyebrows knowingly at her as he climbed next to her. without hesitation she wrapped an arm around his stomach and used the other to gently push back the stray hairs falling in front of his eyes.  
"Quite the day love" he remarked not that everyday in Storybrooke wasn't 'quite the day'.  
"Hm." She said back simply, she had other things on her mind and wasn't interested in making small talk right now. "Look after Henry" She spoke after a long moment of quiet,  
"What love?" He said turning his head down to look at his love she, looked exhausted, wrecked to be more precise but was still as stunning as ever.  
"If or when I die I just want to know that you'll look after him." She spoke softly, the words coming out more like a choked whisper,  
"I am not going to let you die Emma but if it's truly what you want to hear then of course I'll look after your boy, you know I would, so what's this about? You said it yourself you didn't want to talk about it anymore."  
"It's just I'm.....I" She said forcing her gaze away from the man beside her as tears threatened to fall.  
"Hey Emma, look at me." he said gently lifting her chin so she faced him, "talk to me, you can tell me anything, you know that." She nodded slightly before beginning to speak again.  
"I don't want to die." She said almost bluntly, casting aside all emotions building up and letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks and on to Killian's chest, "It wouldn't have mattered a few years ago, I had nothing to live for, I didn't love anyone and no one loved me back, I wouldn't have been missed, but now, I've got a whole family, you, Henry, my parents I have friends, Regina, August, people who would actually miss me."  
"Emma Swan don't you dare think that if you died in any time, in any place there wouldn't be anyone who missed you, your parents, the whole of Stroybrooke would be doomed to an everlasting curse if it wasn't for you so don't you ever think you aren't important, got it" He spoke passionately, looking down at her running a hand up and down her back.  
"yeah, I think I got that" She chuckled, always so overprotective.  
"And Swan." He took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on her, "I promise to love you for every moment of forever and when everything else crumbles, I will never" He said, himself now being the one holding back tears that he kept moderately well hidden,  
"you always know just the right thing to say don't you pirate?" she said giving into the urge to smile, she bought her second hand to his face and brought him down for a long, passionate kissing speaking all the words that Emma couldn't say, she swore he was the only one where words did speak louder than actions.


End file.
